The rape of Max
by Gaara123
Summary: Justin gets into a lot of trouble, story mostly revolves around Justin
1. Alone

This is my first Wizards of Waverly Place fan fic, so you can be brutal about it,

Disclaimers: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, if I did they would be naked and not aired on Disney.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Your father and I are going to a….sandwich convention for a week, maybe two" Teresa said as she eyed Jerry lustfully. "Now you guys be on your best behavior, Justin you're in charge and keep the magic to a minimum I don't want another black hole in the living room." She said as she looked at Alex.<p>

"Will you let it go already it's no worse then when I used the portal key, we got everything back." Alex said in her defense. "And why does just get to be in charge, he's no fun."

"Fine, Max is in charge now adios" she said as she walked out the door dragging Jerry along, before popping her head back in the door saying "no magic."

"Great, thanks a lot Alex we're left in the capable hands of a 4-year-old." Justin said as he gesturing his disappointment with his hands.

"Yeah thanks Alex, and Justin I'm 17 and I'd appreciate it if you didn't disrespect me now that I'm in charge." Max said acting responsible.

"Yeah~ whatever, Max can I stay at Zeke's house, before something bad happens and I get involved." Harper said interrupting Max's self-flattering.

"Yeah, sure one less person to be responsible for." With that Harper bolted upstairs to pack and get the hell out of there.

Now was Alex's turn to get over on Max. "Max" she said sweetly "can I go to Mason's?" she said smiling and flittering her eye-lashes.

"Yeah, without you around, I'm sure we would get in a lot less trouble." Max said turning to Justin, leaving Alex stunned that her own baby brother thought of her like that. "Is there a place you want to go Justin?"

"Max you just gave Alex and Harper permission to go to their boyfriend's house, you can't do that!" Justin explained as he waved his arms wildly.

"Shut up" was the words Max said before he left and sat in front of the tv.

Suddenly Harper came bolting down the stairs yelling a quick "bye" before slamming the door behind her. Alex then flashed herself a bag of clothes then flashed herself to Mason's house. Justin was still standing where he was, shocked, looking at the back of his brother's head.

His thought soon changed when he heard Max say "alone" as he ran his fingers through his hair, he was aroused by that little action.

Max suddenly stood up, turned the tv off and walked up to his brother. He stood there staring Justin in his eyes before letting out a small laugh and walking up the stairs. This infuriated Justin as well as aroused him even more. Justin heard the sound of running water coming from upstairs, he slowly walked towards the stairs and stood there until he heard the water stop. He started up the stairs and once he made it to the top max came out bathroom dripping wet and naked.

Justin's face turned red as he looked at his brother's wet slim body, he took in every detail of his little brother's wet frame. How water droplets slowly ran down his slightly sculpted chest, his wet pubic hairs that hung around his limp dick, his wet plump ass, his slightly red face from the steam in the shower and his hair that clung to his face. He memorized it all as the word "beautiful" slipped through his lips.

Max glanced at his brother's lost face, before he turned his back to him and walked down the hall to his room. Justin could only watch his brother walk away, moving was out of the question for him at the moment he was far too hard to walk in his skinny jean. When his dick started to soften he walked to his room next to his brother's. He walked in his room and sat on the bed thinking the sight he say 8 minutes ago, he leaned against the headboard as he loosened his pants. Then he heard a sound coming from his brothers room, like a faint moan, it was his brother's voice he was sure. '_Could Max be masturbating?'_ Justin thought as he pressed his ear closer to the wall. He heard it much clearer now, it was a beautiful sound Max was making, Justin could only think about him making his little brother make those noses. Then the moans suddenly stopped. He heard Max moving for a short time, and then everything fell silent.

"JUSTIN!" Justin jumped hearing his name being shout "COME HERE!"

Justin ran to his brother's room busting open the door only to be greeted by his brother's naked body laying on his stomach looking at the door.

"Ugh Max put some clothes on." He said averting his eyes.

"Go make me something to eat."

"What? No!"

"I said, go make me something to eat!" Max ordered.

"And I said no, go get it yourself."

Max sat up, revealing his cock and attracting Justin's eyes "Fine, get out."

With that order Justin returned to his room, closing his door, he thought about his younger brother's naked body. His hand drifted down toward his basketball, reaching in to grab his own cock, the thought of Max clear in his head as his hand moved up and down the shaft. He thought about touching his smooth skin, kissing his full lips, and running his fingers through his soft hair. He started pumping faster as he remembered the sound of Max's own moans, he dropped his shorts to his ankles as his back slide down the door.

_'I can't believe I'm thinking of my own brother in this way, what kind of freak am I to think of my own brother in such a way.' _He could feel his self getting close, he could feel his stomach starting to tighten. _' I really am a weirdo, but he looked so good I can't help but think of him like this plus he's been walking around and acting, it's such a turn on.'_

"Oh! Max" he moaned "I'm coming, Max!" His seed covered his dark blue shirt, his breathing was heavy. As he sat there breathing he heard Max's bare feet walk across the hard word floor heading towards the stairs.

_'Shit! That was close, he could have heard me.' _Justin thought as he licked his own seed from his hand before dressing his self and changing off his shirt.

* * *

><p>Please review, or something<p> 


	2. Surprising food

Sorry I took so long to update, my computer was being a butt. Here chapter two, enjoy.

Justin woke early the next morning in a daze as the images of Max's naked body flowed into his head. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and headed out his room toward the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked down stairs and saw Max's round butt covered by the thin fabric of his blue boxers bent over as he looked in the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked as he eyed his brother's butt as he stood behind him.

"Looking for something to cook" Max said as he pushed his butt back on Justin's cook, and he could feel him getting hard through his basketball shorts.

Justin tensed at the contact, and quickly ran to sit at one of the bar stools. Max looked back and saw his brother fail at an attempt of a calm face, which made him smile. When he stood from the fridge he had a bag of shredded cheese and a pack of sandwich ham.

"Max what are you making?" Justin asked.

"Chili." Was his brother's blunt answer.

"But where's the chili?"

Max held out his hand and said a few magical words and in popped a can of magic brand chili. He opened the can and dumped in the pot and turned the fire on.

"Max! You can't use wizard world chili." Justin said as he watched Max dump the whole bag of cheese into the chili. "Max you can't use all that cheese in the chili." Max just watched Justin freak out as he tore up the ham and threw it into the chili. "MAX!"

*SLAP*

"Did you just slap me with ham?" a shocked Justin asked.

"Were you just freaking out." An awkward silence covered the room as max mixed the chili, cheese and ham. "It's done!" he said as he grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and filled them with chili.

"Why do you have two bowls?" Justin asked kind of afraid of the reply

"You're eating with me." Max said with a innocent smile.

"No I am not eating that." Justin said ignoring his smile.

Max sat next to Justin and placed the bowls in front of them both, he scooped some of the chili and put it in his mouth. He turned Justin's face toward his and gave him a kiss, he opened his mouth out of surprise and Max shoved the food into his brothers mouth "Like a mommy bird" he said with a smile.

To Justin surprise, and his hardened erection, the taste of Max was quite enjoyable. He grabbed the spoon and shelved the chili into his mouth to distract him from the taste of Max.

"Wow Justin I didn't think it was that good." Max said as he ate his own chili, but he wasn't tasting what his brother was tasting.

Once Justin ate all the chili he had he rushed upstairs and took a long shower to release some stress.


	3. shower

Sorry the last chapter was so short, here's chapter 3 I hope you like it.

Justin rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He walked to shower and turned the water on. He looked in the mirror as he slowly stripped down to nothing, he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his muscular body. He dropped his shorts from his hips and down his almost hairless, muscular legs. Now he was in his boxers looking at his self in the mirror, his semi hard cock pushing against the fabric. He grabbed the waistband and slowly pulled them down, he pulled the front down first, his pubs showing before he pulled the fabric low enough to expose his cock. Next was the back of the boxers, as he pulled them down he rubbed his hands over his smooth soft butt. His hand reaching back around to the front of his body grabbing his cock and stroking it, he fell to his knees as he pumped his stiffing erection. Hunched over with his but in the air he continued to pump his self, the sound of the shower running and his own pants covered the sound of the opening door and his position hide the one watching this performance.

Justin could feel his self getting close to his end, the muscles in his stomach started to tighten and his breathing intensified. Each movement of his hand brought him closer and closer to his climax, any moment now he was going to come he could feel it. But before he could release he heard a bump on the other side of the wall causing him to stop. He stood up and looked at the door before finally getting in the shower.

He realized that the water was not hot, nor cold, it was just a few degrees under warm which was good he needed to cool down and clear his head. He closed his eyes and leaned against the back wall.

"_I still can't believe I'm thinking of Max in such a way, but what was wrong with him this morning he was way to close and he kissed me." _Justin was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the water temperature change. _"His lips were soft though, and I could barely taste the chili he pushed in my mouth."_ Justin could feel the water drops hitting his chest but he didn't pay any attention to it. "I wouldn't mind another kiss" this he said out loud feeling safe that he was alone.

"Justin I don't know how you can take such a cold shower." Came a voice, Justin's eyes shot open to reveal his younger brother's naked, wet body. "I hope you don't mind if I shower with you, and if you do it's too late to say something now because I'm already in and wet."

Justin watched Max in awe and the water ran down his slightly defined body and turned his light brown hair dark. Max turned around revealing his ass to Justin who only watched as the water ran down his back to his ass he could feel his self getting hard again.

Max grabbed two towels and threw one at Justin that hit him in the face. "It's time to wash."

Max grabbed the soap and lathered his towel then handed it to Justin who did the same. Max turned to face his brother as he rubbed the towel over his body. Justin, slowly washing his self, watched as Max washed his self. He stretched his leg between Justin's and leaned down to wash his almost hairless legs slowly. When he was down Justin's hard cock almost hit him in the face when he was standing up.

"Justin, can you wash my back?" Max asked smiling at his older brother as he handed him his towel. Justin took the towel and Max turned around and Justin started to slowly rub the towel across his back. The soap started running down to his ass, it ran over his cheeks and in between making Justin bit his lip. He rubbed the towel over Max's cheeks and slowly before going in between then twice. This actually made Max moan lowly which made Justin run his fingers in between his cheeks which Max backed into.

"Let me wash you." Max said as he turned around and grabbed Justin's towel and rubbed it across his brother's body. He forcefully turned Justin around and started washing his back then turned him back around and kneeled in front of him. He washed his legs and stood back up, he dropped the towel and wrapped his arms around Justin's neck and kissing him deeply.

Justin wrapped his arms around Max's waist and kissed back, his hands rubbed Max's ass and ran up his back. Max broke the kiss and grabbed their cocks and pumped them, Justin was surprised that Max was bigger than him. Justin started to moan loudly and trust into his brother's hand. He was getting close again, just as he was about to come Max stopped and left him there unsatisfied and hard.

"Fuck." Justin said lowly as he turned the water off and got out the shower.


	4. The Rape

This is the part all of you have been reading for so I hope you all like it.

Justin walked out of the bathroom naked and wet, and he could tell Max did the same once he saw the wet footprints on the wood floor leading to his room. Justin walked to his own room, grabbed a shirt out of his closet, put it on before lying down on his bed. He closed his eyes and thought about the shower he and Max shared, he could still feel the way his brother's hands felt on his cock. His own hand started to find their way back down to his own cock and slowly started rubbing over his hardening cock. He thought about Max's soft lips on his own, the taste of his mouth and the feel of his tongue.

He start to stroke his self once he started getting hard, he closed his eyes and pictured his brother riding him. His strokes became more vigorous as his mind continued to think of him fucking his brother.

Justin stopped as he heard the sound of a door slowly opening, and he knew it could only be one person. He sat up on his bed and thought of something that was quite drastic for his, but he was horny and already hard so the right thing to do was what he was thinking. He heard soft footsteps come towards his room _'he must be going downstairs'_ he thought. The footsteps got louder and Max dashed pass Justin's room.

Thirty minutes had passed since Max shot pass his room, and now Justin was waiting by his room door for his next chance and it was coming fast since Max was running up the stairs as I type this.

BOOM! Was the sound of Max hitting the wall after Justin pushed him. He slid down to the floor and looked up at Justin as he slowly walked over to him.

"Justin I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Max apologized as he sat their stunned at his brother dark expression.

Justin knelled down and cupped his brother's face in one hand and said "you don't have to apologize, I enjoyed it" before kissing him. Max was shocked by this and broke the kiss and tried to get away, but Justin wasn't about to let him go, he grabbed his leg and pulled him back. "What's the matter Max, don't you like your big brother?" He asked as he ripped off Max's boxers.

"Justin please don't!" Max cried out as he grabbed his brother's hand in an attempt to stop him.

Justin only looked at Max's face before flipping him over, he stuck two fingers in his mouth to get them wet then stuck them in Max, stretching him but let letting him adjust to it. Max screamed at the pain he felt from Justin's fingers. Justin started to thrust his fingers inside of Max causing him to whimper with each thrust.

"Justin please, stop." Max said looking back with tears in his eyes, hoping to make eye contact with his brother but found that Justin was not looking at him, Justin was looking at the wall avoiding looking at what he was doing.

Justin then pulled his fingers out, making Max gasp, and replaced them with his 5 inch cock. Justin started with a slow rhythm enjoying the warm tight hole of his younger brother. Max reached back and tried to push Justin away, but Justin pulled him back causing him to moan loudly.

"Fuck Justin, stop please stop, it hurts!" Max yelled hoping his brother would answer him, but Justin only started going faster and harder.

"Max it's so good, I can't stop!" Justin was getting close now he could feel it; he tightened his grip on Max's hips and started to pound him harder now. "Fuck Max I'm gonna cum." Justin said as he closed his eyes.

"Justin stop!" Max yelled.

"I'M COMING, MAX!" Justin yelled as he squirted he seed deep in his brother's hole.

"AHH! JUSTIN!" Max yelled.

Max's body fell limp against the floor and Justin pulled out and laid next to him breathing heavily. Justin kissed Max deeply and to his surprise he did not struggle to get away, instead he was kissed back.

When they broke the kiss Max's hazel eyes met Justin's dark green eyes as he muttered an apology once again and kissed Justin lightly on his lips before standing and heading back to his room.

"Max!" Justin called out as he turned and watched his brother walk away, his eyes grew wide once he saw his brother's blood mixed with his semen running down his legs. He sat on the floor in shocked fear of what he had just done. Once the sound of Max's room door closing met his ears did he run after his little brother, closing the door behind himself.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just saw that. What am I going to do? I know I'll go back, I was never here." Said the voice of a surprised person, who witnessed what happened upstairs before leaving once again.


End file.
